


Lost

by distresseddeernoises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, First AO3 fic, Friendship/Love, Gen, I hav eno idea how to tag on here, M/M, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt, can be read as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distresseddeernoises/pseuds/distresseddeernoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean had died during the battle of Hogwarts? Told in Seamus' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa first fic on AO3 for me, and first 'published' fic in quite a while - years, in fact. It's just a drabble of course, when someone prompted me with "Dean's dead" on my Seamus tumblr! You can find me here if you'd like to leave a prompt for this particular pairing, or just in general: http://thisplaceabouttoblxw.tumblr.com/

"Dean's dead."

      He honestly can’t react when he’s first told; there’s a war going on, and it’s like his brain can’t process the words. Even more simply, perhaps, he just doesn’t _want_ to hear them or _believe_ them. Dean, who survived a year on the run; Dean, whose very existence was the only thing keeping Seamus going while he was being tortured at school, he couldn’t be dead. Life, fate, it couldn’t be that cruel.

      Except it was, and he can see the lifeless body of his best friend, bent at an angle that kills any hope that he might be able to survive. Anger fills the boy - because that’s what he was, what they both were, boys forced to fight like men - only breaking when he feels the sharp pain of his fist connecting with a (rock)wall. He’s choking on a sob when he sinks down to his knees next to the boy that he’d connected with so thoroughly at the age of eleven. He never even told him—

      All around him, there are people hugging, people crying, lining up the bodies of people take far too early. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, they’re all alive and clinging to each other; he can’t even begrudge them that. They’ve all been through hell and back to win this war;  
                         too bad he still _lost._


End file.
